


BHA

by rurousha



Series: No Strings [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurousha/pseuds/rurousha
Summary: Somebody's in trouble...
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: No Strings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	BHA

Dating Leonard Snart was surprisingly easy. Barry was happy to discover that the back-and-forth that characterized their criminal encounters translated fairly well to the more mundane aspects of life. Between superheroes and time travel, they both had lots of stories to tell. Best of all, Barry didn’t have to hide anything from Len. Not the Flash, not his job as a CSI, not his past, not even his mistakes with Flashpoint. Len already knew the worst of it.

Their first date had been at a restaurant that was two shades too fancy for Barry, but Len still encouraged him to order three entrees and four appetizers. That was, until Len spotted flashlights in the jewelry store across the street that definitely wasn’t from night security. He told Barry to “go kick their rank amateur asses or at least let me teach them how to use glow sticks.” Barry flashed through the store, dropped the would-be criminals off at the CCPD, and was back in time for dessert. 

Their second date had been hockey and hot dogs, and then Barry had jumped Len’s bones the second he could.

Their professional life was looking like it would work out too. Len was going to act as a consultant for Team Flash. Cisco and Caitlin were both pretty accepting of the addition to their team. Barry suspected that the whole ‘almost died to save free will’ thing probably helped smooth things along. Even Joe was settling on a wait-and-see attitude. Len had even decided that he didn’t completely want to go back to the Rogues. Instead, he helped Lisa gather everyone under her leadership and solidified their code of conduct. Barry thought that Len might even be willing to help the Legends out from time to time if Rip Hunter ever left the picture.

They had been together for just over a month (five weeks, two days, but who was counting?), and everything was going smoothly.

The only wrench in his life these days was Bart Allen.

Not that it was a bad wrench. Bart was fun and enthusiastic, and Barry came to love his time-traveling grandson very quickly. He was just never sure what to do with him. Bart didn’t need to be trained as a speedster, like Wally or Jesse. If anything, Bart was teaching Barry.

“Oo, I know. Let’s go to Paris for breakfast.”

“I can’t run across the entire ocean.”

“Oh… How embarrassing for you.”

It was a relationship of many ups and downs.

~

Barry and Bart had just returned from their run through the city when the security alarm went off in the Cortex. 

“Uh, we have a break-in,” Cisco announced from his computer. “Wait, no, we had a break-in two minutes ago. What?”

“Bartholomew Henry Allen!”

Barry nearly jumped out of his skin. “Oh my god, what?! I mean, uh, who dat?” 

Leonard Snart walked into the Cortex. “Absolutely terrible,” Len said to Barry. “But it’s just me, and was talking to him anyway.” Len gestured to Bart, who was also looking startled to hear his middle name.

“You know, I feel like you don’t get to use my full name,” Bart complained.

“I definitely do. Especially when you leave my cold gun looking like this.” He held up his gun. It looked the same as always.

“I put it back together like you wanted me to. In record time!”

“Speed doesn’t count for anything if you can’t do it right. The freon cartridge is unstable, the sighting leans slightly right, and – I don’t even know how you managed this one – the firing pin was put in backwards.”

That snapped Cisco out of stunned silence. “What? That shouldn’t even be possible. It only fits in one way.”

“I know,” Len drawled. He waved Bart over. “We’re not going to lunch until you fix it.”

“Ahhh, but I’m hungry.”

“Then you had best focus.” Len set his gun on one of the less cluttered desks and steered Bart into its chair. The teenager grumbled but set to work taking the gun apart.

“Wait, this is who you’ve been spending your time with?” Caitlin asked, clearly a little worried. Accepting Captain Cold’s help against a meta attack was one thing. Trusting him with an impressionable teenager was quite another.

“You let a teenager handle my gun?” Cisco squeaked, also a little worried.

“Yes he has, my gun, and yes I do, and Barry, my eyes are up here.”

Barry also squeaked then sputtered, “I’m not, I wasn’t, nothing, I mean… I like your skirt. Kilt. Thing. It’s nice.”

Len was wearing a skirt. Kilt. Thing. It was black, and he was wearing black and white striped leggings underneath, along with his normal combat boots and jacket.

Len rolled his eyes. “I know.”

“Oh my god,” Bart complained, “you guys are so gross. Can I go do this in a room where my grandpas aren’t flirting?”

“No,” Len said in unison with everyone else’s, “Grandpas?!” 

“Like, one of them’s paternal and one’s maternal?” Cisco asked. He already knew the answer, but he wasn’t sure how to feel about Snart and Barry going for the long-term thing.

Bart turned in his chair and pointed his index fingers at each other. “No, like when a man and a man love each other very much - !”

“Stop!” Cisco shouted, holding his hand up to block the view of Bart’s hands. He shook his head, frowning. “Uh-uh.”

Len fought the urge to roll his eyes again. “I’m sure there was a surrogate involved in there somewhere, Ramon.”

Cisco and Caitlin started bickering with Bart about reproductive technology and time paradoxes, so Len snuck a peek at Barry. His brows were drawn together, and he had a troubled frown. That wasn’t good. They hadn’t talked yet about their future together. They had only been going out for a month (five weeks, two days, but who was counting?), and Len certainly wasn’t ready to broach the subject of Bart and all that he implied.

Barry leaned towards him a little warily and whispered, “You knew that Bart was your grandson too? The whole time?”

Oh. That wasn’t what Len was expecting. “You didn’t,” he stated. Luckily, Barry didn’t sound accusing, just startled.

Barry shook his head. “I’ve been kind of scared to ask Bart about his parents. And now… can I talk to you in the hall?”

Confused, Len followed Barry into the hall. Barry shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, clearly unsure how to say what he came out here to say.

“What’s on your mind, Barry?” Len asked.

“If you’ve known the whole time that Bart was your grandson, I just wanted to make sure that we’re, like, okay. I don’t want you to feel pressured into being with me because it’s, like, fate or something you have to do…” Barry trailed off when he finally looked at Len’s expression.

Len had gone stony, and his arms were crossed over his chest. He took a deep breath, and Barry realized he had somehow said completely the wrong thing.

“Barry, come here.” Len grabbed Barry’s bicep and dragged him to the first empty room he found. It was Cisco’s lab. Len closed the door a little harder than necessary. “I seem to remember telling you this before, but I will repeat it one more time. No one makes me do anything. Not the Time Masters, not you, not some abstract conscience, or even my own future. If I steal something, it’s because I want to. If I go adventuring through time, it’s because I want to. If I try my hand at making a future with you, Barry Allen, rest assured that it is because it’s what I want to do. And dammit Barry, I am angry with you, stop smiling.”

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to imply that you don’t know your own mind.” Barry tried to school his expression into something more solemn. He suspected that he was failing. “That was totally overbearing. I just… you want to make a future with me.”

Len scowled. “Maybe. I am willing to try. Stop smiling, or I might change my mind.”

“You like me.”

“Oh no.”

Barry stepped in closer to Len’s space. “I like you too.” He leaned in so that his lips were almost brushing Len’s. Len didn’t lean back but stubbornly kept his scowl. “Let me make it up to you?”

“You just want under my skirt.”

Barry grinned even wider. “Guilty.” Then he dropped to his knees to make it up to him.

~

A short while later, Bart wandered through the halls of the labs, cold gun in hand, wondering where his grandpas went. Then he heard a thump in a room with a closed door.

“Grandpa? Are you in there? Are we going to lunch?”

“Not now!” Grandpa Lenny shouted from inside. He sounded very annoyed.

“Geez, fine.” He stomped away, sulking. 

A second later, he stomped back up to the door. “I’m not a kid; I know what you guys are doing in there.”

“Then go away!” two voices shouted.

Bart huffed grumpily and stomped off again.


End file.
